


Grasp The Man

by sagaluthien



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elf misses his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasp The Man

On light feet, Legolas walked to the man sitting on the sofa in front of the fire, smoking on his pipe. The man did not turn around, so the elf put his arms around him and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

Aragorn put down his pipe, and stretched backwards to get a hold of Legolas. He gave him a kiss on the lips, knowing that the elf did not like the weed taste, but would stand it.

"Do you want me to come to bed?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas didn't say anything, just held his hand out waiting for Aragorn to take it. When the man took it, the elf led them to their bedroom and then slowly started to undress the man with his slender fingers.

As soon as Aragorn was naked, the elf let his tunic and trousers fall to the floor and then drew them down on the bed, where Legolas let his fingers, and mouth follow Aragorn's body. The man mirrored the elf's movements and soon they made love. 

Satisfied and tired, they lay close to each other, Aragorn holding Legolas in his embrace, and they let sleep take them for the night.


End file.
